


My comfort angel

by Flaming_Rodent1020



Category: Undertale
Genre: Birdtale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Just Incase you ask, Your frustrated with with work, sans comforts you, there aren’t many fanfics about him so...here!, you know that sans can teleport, you’re used to seeing him show up randomly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Rodent1020/pseuds/Flaming_Rodent1020
Summary: This is generally cute fluff! // your  walk home frustrated and tired and just want comfort so sans gives it to you!//
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	My comfort angel

” and be sure to make that you work early tomorrow alright ____?” Asked your co-worker “ yeah I remember don’t worry.” I said tiredly they nodded and continued what they were doing you begin walking home frustrated ‘ _I can’t believe what happened! Ugh whatever im just gonna go home and rest!’_

***  
you unlock the door to your house and slam the door open “ woah what did that door do to you?” Said a familiar voice it was sans he was sitting on you couch, he was wearing his usual black fluffy jacket his talon like slippers and orange goggles- oh and let’s not forget his frankly gorgeous wings , you sighed “ nothing just a bad day at work.” You said sitting next to him “ wanna talk about it?” He asked sympathetically , you shook your head “ no I just don’t want to talk about it and just relax.” You said sans then began to smile “ I think I can help you with that.” He said you looked at him confused though he wouldn’t look at you “ sure what do you have in mind?” You asked sans looked at you and smiled though you think you see some blue on his cheekbones “ we uh could have our cuddle sesh and watch dumb movies?” He said (well more like asked) you smiled grateful “ thanks sans, sure we could do that I’ll grab the blankets you pick a movie.” You said sans nodded and picked up the remote and you went upstairs 

**** POV switch ***

sans was nervous, you were cuddled up to him!! And he has one of his wings wrapped around you maybe he should do it today and tell you. But what if you don’t like him like that? What if you don’t want to even be friends or even be disgusted by him?! _‘ no’_ he told himself ‘ _she isn’t like that she wouldn’t just up and abandon me like that’_ he worked up the courage for a few minutes then took a deep breath “ hey____?” He began “ yeah?” You asked confused “ I uhm well hehehehe.. knock knock?” He said nervously “ really sans? Pfft alright who’s there?” You humored him “ aldo.” Please please work “ Aldo who?” You asked smiling playfully “ Aldo anywhere with you.” Yes finally! You laughed there was a tiny blush on you face “ aww I bet you say that to everyone.” Fuck ok she thinks I’m joking I’m just gonna have to tell more “ knock knock “ he said once more “ who’s there?” “ butch” “butch who “ “ butch your arms around me “ he said while holding you closer you seemed to blush even more “knock knock “ he asked again “w-ahem who’s there?” You said nervously seeming to blush even more _‘_ _cute’_ “ Oman “ he said one last time “ o-Oman who?” “ Oman I should’ve told you I liked you sooner” he pulled even closer then before , you laughed nervously “ oh come on sans what’s with the flirty Knock knocks? “ seriously? You still didn’t know?! well guess He’s gotta go extra he wrapped both of his wing around you “ ____ I want to be with you and yes I mean romantically” he finally said you looked surprised “ sans...” fuck here comes the rejection “ I like you to..” he knew i- wait what did she say ?! You seem to chuckle when you saw his shocked face “ I like you to sans.” Are you a mind reader!? He smiled so widely that he thinks his face is gonna crack “ can I kiss you? “ fuck he doesn’t know what he would do if you said no “ sure but uhm not on the lips.. i-it’s to early “ he smiled happily “ of course!” He began kissing your cheeks, hands and head multiple times while muttering “ I like you I like you oh god I’m so lucky.”   
**pov Switch **

you began giggling happily “ I’m lucky to sans really your such an angel” You stop him from kissing you which caused sans to grumble though he stopped when you kissed him on his cheek and hand “ I’m not joking on the angel part sans thank you really.” You said sincerely sans blushed happily and dragged you down so you and him can lie down on the couch “ come on we should take a nap I’m tired “ sans said you agreed when you saw the time he smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms and wings around you “ ~~good night~~ ” you said at the same time

..

...

....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
